


Perfect

by blossom_angel85



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Belonging, F/M, Family, Friendship, Home, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: As the sunsets on O'ahu, Steve McGarrett got on the plane, wondering about where this next journey will take him. The last ten years in Hawaii had been amazing, but also left him feeling lost and feeling like he needed to re-charge his batteries so he decided to leave the island he was born on and spent the first 15 years of his life and the last 10 years of his life and try to find a little bit of that peace he often heard others speak about. It had been hard to leave Danny and the team, and yet he knew it was the right decision.. Then she came aboard the plane, the woman that he had never stopped loving, the woman he always referred to as the one that got away.. Could they finally find peace together? Could they put their career's aside and focus on themselves.. Could they finally get their happy ever after?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the McRoll shippers out there in the world.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+McRoll+shippers+out+there+in+the+world.).



> Massive Spoilers for the last ever episode of Hawaii five-o.. 
> 
> If you have not seen this episode and do not wish to have it spoiled, do not read on any further.. You have been warned, so please don't come to me complaining if I have spoiled it.. I normally don't like spoilers myself, but when I have an idea that I feel really passionate about and I know the fans whom have seen it will love to read, I am not going to hold back because there are people who haven't seen it.

It was a surreal feeling, after ten years on the island and he was leaving it all behind, even if it was just for a little while. Having received a text from Danny saying he missed him already, he quickly replied back, and then turned his phone to airplane mode, gazing out the window of the plane. 

When he landed back on the island a ten years ago, he hit the ground running and he hadn’t stopped since. It was his father that brought him back, his father’s unfinished investigation that kept him on the island initially and then finding his Ohana that cemented Hawaii as his home once more. 

It was time to look beyond that though.. He had spent so many years taking care of everyone else and keeping the island safe that he had forgotten to ensure he was happy. He had always felt happy in Hawaii with his Ohana and yet at the same time, he felt something was always missing.. 

“Is this seat taken?”, that voice was so familiar to him, and he turned his head from the window to the familiar face standing right in front of him. His heart began to race, speeding up quickly at knowing she was there, the same way his heart beat had speed up when Lincoln Cole had mentioned her in the car. 

After saying goodbye to Danny and the rest of the team, he wasn’t expecting this, though he knew in his heart that he was planning on looking for her, that was a closely guarded secret, but it had been on his mind for a while now.. Ever since Joe and his mother died, he had wanted more than anything to have his happy ending. 

“Catherine”, his voice was husky and still a little emotional after the goodbyes he had endured at the house, and while his heart was racing a million miles an hour, he was trying to play it as cool as he could on the outside. Seeing that smile on her face, he knew she was still the one, would always still be his girl. 

“Hey, Sailor”, taking a moment to take her all in, it was then that he realised that after Cole’s contact had been killed who was going to decrypt the cipher, Cole must have contacted Catherine. “It was you?”, he asked in a curious but knowing way, even if it wasn’t him directly asking him for a favour this time, she still came through for them all. “You cracked that cipher”. 

She smiled shyly and nodded her head, “Mm-hmm.. Lincoln, uh, got a hold of me. Said you guys needed some help, so yeah”, it confirmed what he already knew, that Lincoln was a good man and that he would take care of the team in his absence, he could see the way the man looked at him when he told him that Catherine was the one that got away, and how it must have shown in Steve’s eyes that the wasn’t over it, hadn’t moved on and is very much still in love with her. 

He chuckled, and nodded in return, “He’s a good man Lincoln”. Steve always had trust issues, but he usually had a good radar on wether he could trust a new comer.. It was the same with Adam, Lou, with Tani and Junior, and with Quinn.. They all had a trust me feeling and it was the same feeling he had with Lincoln, that he could trust him to keep an eye on things and help out the team.. He had made him a member of the five-o task force, though Danny and Lou were the two in charge since they had seniority. 

“Well he must be, I mean you gave him the keys to Danno’s car”, Catherine had always known that Lincoln was a good man, and it was good to see that Steve believed so as well. It was after all Lincoln that brought them back together, Lincoln being the one to give her the information on which flight he was flying on. She had only come back that same day, having only time to transfer from one flight to the next. 

Chuckling a little with that grin of his, “Well, I mean, we can’t have Danny Williams drive his own car”. He liked to torment Danny over the years with the whole not letting the man drive his own vehicle, but he knew that Lincoln would hand those keys back over to Danny as soon as he was well enough to drive again. 

Scoffing a little at his words and chuckling, “Like he ever did”. One thing she admired about Steve and Danny’s relationship was the whole bromance thing they had going on. It was really nice to know that while she was out doing her duty with the Navy and then with the CIA, that he had Danny and the rest of the five-ohana to take care of him. 

Still continuing to stand, still feeling a little unsure about things, she waited for Steve to speak, and smiled when he asked her, “You gonna sit down?”. She smiled, feeling more reassured about it and nodded, letting out a soft nervous giggle as she sat down, taking her bag from her shoulder and putting it down on the ground. 

Just as she sat down and put her bag down, the seatbelt sign came on and both of them moved to buckle up their seatbelts.. This was a journey he was looking forward to, and though he was leaving behind some very special people, he knew that one day he would be back on the island with his Ohana, including Catherine. 

Having spoken to Lincoln in depth over the last week since Steve had made his decision to leave the island, Catherine had ultimately decided to walk away from the CIA as well. She had already put her resignation in and was ready to follow Steve on whatever journey he decided to take. 

Looking out the window once more, then turning his head to gaze into her eyes, her doing the same, both holding the gaze for a few moments, sitting back in her chair, her head on the headrest, she asked him one simple question that she hoped would convey everything she knew she needed to say later to him, to reassure him she was truly with him on this. “You ready?” 

He nodded his head, giving it a moment before he answered her question with just one word, “Yeah”. This was what he had been ready for along time ago but never realised till this last couple of years.. He was ready to start the next chapter of his life with Catherine.. She nodded her head and smiled softly, and then he did something that just about took her breath away. 

Looking down at their hands, he held his hand out for her, his heart racing at the gesture, and he felt safe and protected for the first time in a long time when she moved her own hand closer and linked her hand in his, their fingers interlacing together, her own heart fluttering when she felt that physical contact with him.. This was a new start for the, a new beginning, and this little gesture meant the world her that she took a moment to marvel in their hands being linked before she moved her gaze back up towards Steve. 

Sharing a smile with each other, she knew that they could make it work this time.. Both away from work and away from the distractions that always led them to be apart, now they could truly be in this together and start a life together, a life they had always both wanted to live.. They both had so much more to say, but it was a long flight and they had all the time the world when they got to their destination..


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little over two hours into the flight, and neither of them had really said much more to each other, however neither had let go of the others hand even when they were eating, both often stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. For Steve, it all still felt surreal, like he couldn’t believe she was even there. Holding her hand, for him, it solidified in his mind that she was present and there with him in that moment. 

For Catherine, when she got that phone call from Lincoln Cole, the one that changed everything for her, it was about finally putting into action something she had realised a little while a go, that her place in life was with Steve and not the Navy, not the CIA. She had cracked that cipher from far away, she didn’t need to be in Hawaii to crack the code, and yet the moment that Lincoln told her he needed help, she knew in her mind, it went beyond cracking that cipher. 

It was Lincoln who told her the details of Steve’s flight, what day he was leaving and what flight he was going to be on, and she knew that she had to get to him before she lost him forever.. Her heart believed that he was leaving to find her, however her mind was a mess, thinking the opposite and wondering if this was a last opportunity to tell him how she still felt about him. 

The feeling of him offering his hand to her, it had given her goosebumps, and left her heart racing.. Those strong hands of his, they knew so much, knew every little curve of her body, every little scar, every single imperfection and still wanted to reach out and touch her, wanted to find comfort in her. It gave her hope that they would be okay.. They had hurdles to overcome, and yet they both knew they belonged together. 

Finally breaking the silence, she spoke softly and in a low voice as to not disturb anyone around them, her eyes filled with sincerity and heartbreak, “I’m so sorry about your Mom Steve”. When she had heard that Doris McGarrett had been killed in Mexico, she didn’t realise at first that Steve and Junior had been there to witness it, she found out through reports later on, she had other things on her mind, but once she knew, it was the moment she realised she needed to get out of the CIA. 

It wasn’t as though it had been her choice to even join the CIA to begin with, she wanted to stay with Steve when she came back for Kono and Adam’s wedding, and when he asked her how long she would be staying, she asked back, how long do you want me to stay.. She never got his answer to that one as his phone rang, but the next day after the wedding, that is when she got the news that the CIA needed her right then. 

They had approached her when she was in Afghanistan, and they didn’t really give her a choice in the matter. It was either her join the CIA, or they would go after Steve and the rest of the five-o team.. They knew about the whole digging around to get information on a classified op, the one that Doris was involved with.. They had tried to kill Steve when they went to the elaborate plan of setting him and his team to be blown up.. 

The blow back from what happened afterwards, with Steve killing that CIA agent, it was either join or they would take down Steve and the team.. Catherine knew it was all self defence, she had seen the footage from the security camera’s, saw the agent had reached for his own weapon, and Steve just happened to be the first to respond, but still, she knew it wouldn’t have looked good if the head of five-o was arrested by the FBI as the CIA had a habit of doctoring information to suit their own needs. 

Steve smiled sadly and nodded, squeezing her hand a little tighter when she mentioned his Mom.. “Thanks Cath.. Losing Joe, nearly losing Gracie, then losing Mom, and again nearly losing Danny again, it made me rethink things you know”. Nodding her head in understanding, she squeezed back and took a breath.. “I know.. I lost my father this last year too.. He died of cancer, made me really rethink a lot of things as well”. 

Hearing those words, his heart ached for Catherine, he knew she had always been close to her father growing up, he had too been in the Navy and her father was the reason why Catherine had followed in his footsteps. He breathed out through his nose, and sighed softly, turning his head back to face her. “I’m so sorry Cath, I.. I had no idea”. Those words, I had no idea, it was an apology, meaning if he had of known, he would have been there for her the way she had always been there for him. 

“It’s okay Steve, he died peacefully in his sleep, Mom and I at his side.. Truth.. I knew you had so much going on in your life that I didn’t want to burden you with this as well”. When she got left the airstrip from helping Steve find justice for Joe and his SEAL team’s deaths, she had gone home to her parents as they had left her a message to tell her they needed to tell her something. 

Whilst her father was in treatment and having all kinds of appointments and medications, she had decided to take leave from the service, and it was around the same time as Doris was killed that her own father passed away.. She had only been back on duty since after Christmas and the New Year, but something had changed for her. Watching her father die in her and her mother’s arms, it made her rethink her whole life, she didn’t want to die in hopefully years to come and not have that one person she loved the most there with her in her last moments. 

He sighed softly at hearing those words.. He never wanted her to think she was a burden to him, “I want you to know this Cath, you have never been a burden to me, not now and not ever”. His heart broke for her, he knew the feeling of losing your parents, and though he lost both his parents in a similar way, through violence, and Cath lost her father through illness, it didn’t make the hurt any less painful. 

It helped that he said that to her, she knew the weight of the world he felt on his shoulders and knew that she didn’t want him to have to carry any additional weight, but it made her feel better knowing that. “Thanks Steve, I appreciate you saying that”. Both of them having lost family in the last several months, it made their connection even stronger, and gave them a reason to really listen to their hearts for a change, and put themselves first over god and country. 

Continuing on, she could sense that he wanted to know more, wanted to know why she had joined the CIA when she knew he didn’t like the agency, and why she had truly walked away from him.. He could see the look on her face that day when she left, the day he got the ring.. She was just as devastated as he was, and it wasn’t just because he said he couldn’t wait for her anymore, “Look, I know you want answers Steve, about everything, and once we get to where we are going, I promise you, we can sit down and talk and I’ll tell you everything this time, I promise”. 

That was all he wanted, a reassurance and a promise that all of the gaps would finally be filled in, and that they would have a resolution to their past, and a way to start anew again. He had never been sure of her words when she said she was happy doing what she was doing, he saw the way she looked when she had interrupted the dinner date he had with Lynn, she had one hell of a poker face, and yet he could see the pain written all over her that evening. 

“That’s all I ask Cath, then we can look at how we can move forward and start again”. The whole dating scene wasn’t him, even dating Lynn wasn’t as much fun as he thought it would be.. Sure, he enjoyed the company of a woman, but the women weren’t Cath and that was why it never went to a place where he was as serious as making a commitment to them. Even with Brooke, he was meant to go out with her on Valentines Day and he ended up back at the house with the Ohana, and then the next week, he was going on a date with Emma that got disrupted as well. 

Dating just wasn’t for him, he didn’t need to date these women a bunch of times to know he didn’t have that chemistry with them, he tried for Danny’s sake and everyone else’s sake because he knew they wanted him to be happy, and yet he could never move on from the woman currently holding his hand and keeping him grounded right now. It had always been Catherine and now, as they sat side by side, hand in hand on their way to a journey neither could imagine would have happened, he was content for once in his life, knowing he was putting himself first and his wants and needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes  
> I am in awe of how well this first chapter has been received. Usually I do take turns in posting my stories, but this one has gotten so good feedback that I had to grace you all with this next chapter before I look to my next story to update. It has given me such a thrill to see how happy the McRoll fans are over the ending. It was amazing that we finally won out, though honestly knowing that Peter has said numerous times that their story is not over, I had no doubts that it would end no other way. 
> 
> I’ve got a bit of a plan as to where this one will go.. I’d like them to visit Mary and Joan in L.A, maybe travel for some months, maybe even a year and then come back home to Hawaii where they are both going to settle down with each other. I see him still leading five-o, but kind of like a Captain of a police force that delegates the more physical aspects of the job, chasing suspects, putting himself in danger etc to the younger guys and him maybe doing the interrogating in the rendition room, and obviously paperwork and things of that nature, as well as maybe starting up some kind of other business venture that utilises his and Cath’s skills. 
> 
> I’m also going to continue with adding in the rest of the team, I’d like to think while in California, they visit Chin, Abby and Sara, and goes to see Kono in Las Vegas, perhaps her seeing Steve and Cath finally together again makes her think twice about her separation from Adam.. It is again going to be different from the other works I have got going, but I will still eventually get them all back on the island one way or the other. 
> 
> Ohh by the way, I need some ideas guys.. I am unsure of where to have the two of them go first, should it be L.A and San Fran to see Mary, Joan and Chin, Abby and Sara, then Las Vegas to see Kono, or should we go somewhere else first? Someone private and where they can just be together alone for a bit, or should we have them actually go to New Jersey like Danny suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest, Catherine had not bothered to check the destination on the ticket, and so she had no idea about where they were even going. Lincoln had been the one to get her ticket, and had made sure it was the seat next to Steve, and all she had time to do was meet him at the airport for him to give her the ticket and for her to board the plane. 

“So exactly where are we going anyway Sailor?”, she couldn’t help but ask him when it seemed evident that they weren’t going to be landing anytime soon. It was another four hours into the flight and while she didn’t mind where they were going, it made her feel excited knowing she had no idea where their journey would start. 

“You are telling me that you didn’t look at the ticket before you got on the plane?”, he chuckled, though knowing Catherine, he could totally see her not bothering to look at the destination on that ticket, when her main concern was getting to him. “Mm hmm, that is what I am saying, that I didn’t bother to look at the ticket”. She smirked a little at the way his lips turned up into a grin, his shoulders puffing out a bit. 

“Well then Lieutenant, I think I should keep it a secret then.. Let you find out once we land” The truth was, he hadn’t been sure where he had wanted to start the journey, he just knew he needed to get off the island for a while.. It took him a while before he figured out where he wanted to go, all he wanted was to find Catherine, and talk to her, see if they could perhaps resolve their issues. 

It was Lincoln though that somehow managed to convince him to go someplace else.. His first thought was Washington because he was sure he would be able to start his search for her there, and yet Lincoln pushed him to make a very radical decision, one that he had been unsure of at first, and now that Catherine was here with him, he totally understood why the man was pushing him not to go to Washington.. It was because he knew Catherine would be on the plane with him.. 

He laughed softly and chuckled, “I can’t believe I didn’t realise it before”. She smiled softly, loving the way their hands were still entwined, sure they had both been up at different times to stretch their legs and to go to the bathroom, but their hands always managed to find their way back to each other, “What didn’t you realise?”, she was curious and intrigued by what he was saying. 

“I wanted to go to Washington, to start to try to look for you.. Lincoln pushed me to go somewhere else, somewhere completely left field and where I knew you wouldn’t be.. now I know why.. I saw the look on his face that day he and I spoke about you, he wanted to say more, but out of respect towards me and perhaps you, he didn’t”. 

When Lincoln had asked him if he was okay once he brought Catherine up, he really was.. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been thinking about her non stop for the last several months anyway. When his mother was killed, it really did signal to him that he needed to find her, and see where things stood. Sure he had tried the whole dating thing, but it was just as a way to see if he could really move on from Catherine and he couldn’t. 

“I wasn’t on the island the last week, otherwise I would have come seen you all, and visited Danny in the hospital.. I only got here today and that was because Lincoln kept me in the loop about what you were wanting to do, and he mentioned to me that you told him, I was the one that got away”. As she said that, she squeezed his hand softly and gently, her eyes tearing up at that notion that he had always considered her to be the one. 

“I’d bust his ass for meddling, but this time, I can’t seem to care because I think he knew just from that short conversation we had about you that I haven’t fallen out of love with you”. He really did need to thank the man for bringing Catherine back into his life, and he would find a way to do that when they were back on the island. “I’ve never fallen out of love with you either Sailor”. 

Catherine had only had very similar dating experiences as what Steve had, nothing serious and just fun little dinner dates here and there but Steve was always at the forefront of her mind, and the last time she had seen him when Joe died, those feelings only got even stronger once more as they always did when they were close geographically speaking. 

That smile did it for her, the one he always reserved just for her.. She leant into the seat and pressed her lips longingly against his, both of them gazing into each others eyes, their warm breath felt on the others cheek and he moved first, kissing her softly, his free hand moving to her cheek, and pushing her hair behind her ear. It was only a soft chaste kiss, both aware there were passengers and crew members around, however both felt that familiar feeling in their gut, the sparks were flying and she was left breathless for a moment as they stayed that way for a moment or two before they pulled away. 

Pretty much, most of her adult life had been spent loving Steve McGarrett and she knew that no matter how old they both got, that would never change at all. He had always been the only one for her, the only serious contender, and she really wished her Dad was still around to see them find their happily ever after.. Her Dad had approved of Steve, both her parents had, and Steve spent quite a bit of time with her Dad when he got a chance to be on leave.. He had tried to convince Steve to go see his own father, a decision that Steve regretted every day since that he had not taken his advice. 

Thinking back to Danny, he sighed softly.. He had really hoped the man was doing okay, he had briefly responded to his text before Catherine sat down, but had put it on airplane mode straight away.. He didn’t seem all that happy he was leaving, and Steve couldn’t convince him he was coming back no matter how hard he tried.. He could understand, he would have been the same if it was Danny that had left for an extended time to travel or to go back to New Jersey. 

All of them had seemed really sad that he was leaving, and he was sad as well.. They were his family, his Ohana, an Ohana he had created himself all those years ago.. He thought back to what they had all said, and how he really felt extremely lucky to have the family he had. 

She brought him out of his thoughts by once more asking, “So you really aren’t going to tell me where we are going?”, she began once more, gazing into his eyes playfully.. His hand still on her cheek and he leaned in and kissed her once, softly on the lips before grinning as he pulled away.. “That will teach you for not looking at your ticket, why don’t we call it a mystery flight”. 

Smiling happily, she nodded her head.. A mystery flight she could do.. She was sure he had chosen an amazing place to start out their new happy ever after, and she was really looking forward to it. “I’m good with that Sailor, a mystery flight it is”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: 
> 
> Oh my gosh, thank you sooo much for all the comments and the support on this one. I am really loving this one, which is why I have decided to come back and write the next two chapters so soon. I have really thought about where I wanted to go in these two chapters, 3 and 4 and decided to have them go away by themselves for a while, and then they can come back and visit people they need to visit in California, Nevada etc before going back to the island. I was a big hesitant to make the decision on where they decided to go, however in chapter four, you do find that information out, and I hope you all enjoy where I have decided they will end up for a little while. 
> 
> I’m still having my breath taken away by all your amazing support and I still find myself watching that last scene over and over again to make sure it actually did happen that way. This one I think has been my most popular story to date and I think it is directly because it is based around that last scene on the show and the fact I am taking it further and seeing what happens next. That is what I am always curious about once a show ends, what happens next.. So even though it is not canon, we can get an idea of what us as fans would like too see happen so I feel it is a privilege to write this for you. I am trying not to read too many other stories similar to this, where it is about the ending of the show, simply because I don’t want to even subconsciously use someone else ideas. I want it all to be my own thoughts and creations. 
> 
> One thing I want to stress. My version will not have them marry elsewhere and come back to the island to tell everyone.. They may get engaged whilst away, but any marriage will take place in Hawaii since I think it is not right at all that they basically elope and leave everyone out of the celebrations. I think it would too disrecptpful to his Ohana to do that to them when they have supported him and them all these years.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been an extremely long flight and they were both exhausted when it came time to put their forward tray back to it’s upright position and to buckle up again. Though as tired as she was, she was also excited to find out where they were and if they were still in the United States of America or outside of it. 

“So, we have been travelling for a long time, got any idea on where we could possibly be?”, he asked softly, as they began the decent to land on the tarmac. She shook her head, feeling her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart racing.. “No idea”. He squeezed her hand and chuckled. “It’s a place were we always said we’d go to one day, to just get away from it all.. a place like home that wasn’t home”. 

All of a sudden she remembered that conversation they had on the chairs near the beach at the back of his house and she was filled with excitement and happiness.. It was one place in the world neither had ever been to before but both had really wanted to go one day.. 

“We’re really here… in Australia”. 

The way she spoke, he could sense she was excited.. it was always a dream of theirs to travel the world without the need to fight, and just travel for the sake of travelling and having fun, and Australia was always one of those places they wanted to go to. Nodding his head, he smiled, taking a breath in and then back out, wanting to savour this moment. “We are really here in the land down under”. 

As they touched down, she sat back in her seat and smiled softly to herself.. She knew they had a lot to discuss and that she had to explain why she had left him after Kono’s wedding and why she lied to him about being happy with what she was doing in the CIA when she wasn’t really, but she was feeling a lot more relaxed about it all. No matter what she said to him, she knew in her heart that he wasn’t going back away from her. 

“We’re finally here”, she whispered again, feeling her heart beat a little quicker.. 

Nodding his head, he smiled.. Seeing that look on her face, that brightness in her eyes, he knew he had chosen well. They had been many places together and yet Australia was one place that had eluded them for so many years because of their commitments to the Navy, and then his commitments to five-o, hers to the CIA.. Now they could do it just as they had planned on those years. 

It had been about an eleven hour flight from Honolulu to Sydney and the time difference was twenty hours.. They left Hawaii at around 8pm on the third of April and by the time they got to Australia with the time difference, It was around seven pm on Sunday the fifth April Australian time which meant it was just after eleven pm on the fourth April in Hawaii. 

The first thing that Steve did when the plane touched down on to the tarmac when they were allowed to was take his turn his phone off airplane mode, and he smiled seeing that he immediately had text messages from pretty much the whole five-o team. Cath having seen his smile, leant over and smiled at the love on his phone. “Looks like a lot of people are missing you”. He nodded as he opened up the text from Danny, just letting him know they were at their destination. 

“Looks like it”. He was happy he was going to be missed, it made him feel better knowing that people cared that much for him, it made him feel like he wasn’t replaceable. The Navy, it always felt like though you were important, there were always people that would come after you, and if you went down, they would replace you quickly. His family though, none of them would ever replace him. “I’ll text everyone else later, I am sure Danny will find a way to let them all know we’ve arrived”. 

They weren’t in a hurry to get off the plane, they waited till everyone else had gotten off, and then exited out of the plane, her hair blowing in the cool nights air, almost wishing she had a jacket in her bag with her, but it was in her bigger suitcase. Steve had already thought a head and had gotten one of his jackets out of his duffel bag and smiled as he put it over her shoulders. 

“Why, thank you kind Sir”, she smiled and giggled, turning to face him once the jacket was on. Leaning in, his hands on both her shoulders, he kissed her softly, “You are welcome.. now how about we go rent a car, and we get a move on to the hotel”. 

She nodded her head, moaning a little at the feel of her lips on his, “I think that is a good idea Sailor”, she whispered softly, as they walked hand in hand over to passport control and then collected their bags from the baggage carousel, headed to customs and boarder protection. All of this took roughly another forty five minutes for so, and then once they had finished with boarder protections, they walked over to the hire car place where Steve hired a Silverado that was much like his own truck in Hawaii. 

It was going to be able a twenty minute drive or so to the hotel and though they didn’t usually eat takeaway very much, they decided to stop in at a KFC outlet and had some dinner before they went onto the hotel as they knew they wouldn’t be able to get anything much for dinner except what room service had to offer. 

Yawning a little on the drive to the hotel after dinner, Catherine was exhausted, she knew she wouldn’t be able to do much more then have a quick shower before wanting to jump into bed and sleep. Little did she know, she fell asleep on the way to the hotel and Steve had to wake her when they got there but before he did, he did have to take a quick photo of her and then he gently woke her up, smiling at how adorable she was half asleep. 

“Come on Cath, wake up for me, we’re here”. Here was the Sofitel right on Darling Harbour.. It was a beautiful spot and their hotel room was going to be overlooking the harbour.. Once he got to Australia, he didn’t have any big plans on what to do or where to go, but he figured they could figure it out together. 

“We’re here, here where?”, she answered a little groggily, blinking her eyes a little to adjust to the light. “We are at the hotel, come on babe, let’s get going”. He opened her door, and helped her out, smiling as she took his hand, and let him help her out of the car. 

It was going to be an adventure of a lifetime, sorting out their feelings and emotions, saying things that needed to be said and learning how to take time for themselves for once, but Steve knew in his heart they were up for it. Both of them had been married to their respective jobs for too long, it was time to move on from all that and start living a life that included happiness, love and adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:   
> Oh my gosh, thank you sooo much for all the comments and the support on this one. I am really loving this one, which is why I have decided to come back and write the next two chapters so soon. I have really thought about where I wanted to go in these two chapters, 3 and 4 and decided to have them go away by themselves for a while, and then they can come back and visit people they need to visit in California, Nevada etc before going back to the island. I was a big hesitant to make the decision on where they decided to go, however in chapter four, you do find that information out, and I hope you all enjoy where I have decided they will end up for a little while. 
> 
> I’m still having my breath taken away by all your amazing support and I still find myself watching that last scene over and over again to make sure it actually did happen that way. This one I think has been my most popular story to date and I think it is directly because it is based around that last scene on the show and the fact I am taking it further and seeing what happens next. That is what I am always curious about once a show ends, what happens next.. So even though it is not canon, we can get an idea of what us as fans would like too see happen so I feel it is a privilege to write this for you. I am trying not to read too many other stories similar to this, where it is about the ending of the show, simply because I don’t want to even subconsciously use someone else ideas. I want it all to be my own thoughts and creations. 
> 
> One thing I want to stress. My version will not have them marry elsewhere and come back to the island to tell everyone.. They may get engaged whilst away, but any marriage will take place in Hawaii since I think it is not right at all that they basically elope and leave everyone out of the celebrations. I think it would too disrecptpful to his Ohana to do that to them when they have supported him and them all these years.


	5. Chapter 5

They were only planning on staying there a few nights or so and then Steve had an idea to rent out a cabin somewhere and just enjoy the nature and beauty that the land of oz had to offer, so he had taken a lot of thought in picking a high up end hotel they could stay up for the a few days before heading out to enjoy other locations, then perhaps if they had time, they could come back and enjoy Sydney. 

Walking into the hotel room at the Sofitel Sydney at Darling Harbour, it was incredible.. The room was open and light, there was a balcony which looked out onto the harbour, “Wow, you have done well haven’t you Sailor”, came Catherine’s voice beside him as she stepped into the hotel room and smiled softly, looking around the whole room. 

“I wanted the best for us”, he closed the door, and put down the bags.. Neither of them traveled heavy, so it was only the two bags each.. “I just feel like we have never really done this before, the whole vacation together, so I wanted it to be, you know… special”, he added scratching behind his ear like he did when he was sometimes a little nervous. 

“Come on, let’s look around”, he took her hand and smiled, leading her into the different rooms. The living space and little kitchen area were all open space, and there was a huge bedroom that overlooked the harbour, and a massive bathroom that did the same, all light colours and made to feel like you were at home and could relax. 

She pointed in towards the bath, “Now that, I can’t wait to try out”, It was luxurious, white, crisp colours, the bath was big enough for them both and it would be amazing to take a bath of a night overlooking the Sydney skyline and harbour. 

He chuckled and turned her to face him, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, “I look forward to that.. I do think we should talk before any of that.. We always tend to do our best work without saying any words, but I got a feeling this time, there are things we both need to say”. 

Nodding her head, she knew that now was the time to talk.. “Why don’t we each have a quick shower and then we can have a drink, and talk.. I’ll have the first shower and you can decide if you want to call Danny seeing as it will be late there”. Checking his watch that was still on American time, she was right, it was around midnight there now. 

Leaning in, he kissed her softly before he pulled away, “go take your shower”, licking his lips, imagining what she would look like in that bath naked and wet, “Danny will probably be out of his mind so I’ll call him”. 

Letting her head into the bathroom with her bag, he smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Unlocking it, he went to his favourites, finding Danny’s name he smiled again as he pressed the call button, letting it ring a few times before a tired voice answered, “Where are you.. I’ve been waiting for hours to hear your voice buddy.. first you gotta leave, and then you gotta take hours to call”. 

It was mostly light hearted, but he had been a little worried as well.. “Danny, Danny, Danny… stop worrying would you.. We’re in Australia okay”. He stressed we’re as well, like he wanted Danny to pick up on the fact he was with someone which of course the man did.. “We’re? Who exactly are you with Steve.. You didn’t want me to come, you didn’t want any of the team to come, so who you there with?”

Chuckling, he had to thank Lincoln again, not only had he sent Catherine to him, but he had also kept everyone else in the dark.. “Hope you would pick up on that.. Cath.. She got on the plane with me back in Hawaii.. She was the contact that Lincoln got in touch with to decrypt that cipher”. Nodding his head, Danny smirked and chuckled, “Ohhh that is why the goofy smile I know is on your lips now even without seeing you and that tone of voice.. Catherine is with you”. 

He smirked and chuckled as Danny continued.. “And how did that happen exactly?”, putting the phone in his other hand, he went out on the balcony while Catherine was in the shower, “Lincoln must have told her what flight and when it was leaving”. Danny sighed, he loved Catherine he really did, but he still was a little wary of her showing up all of a sudden in his life again. 

“And you think she is going to stay this time?”, He was worried about Steve, he had been for weeks.. Yes he was a trained Navy SEAL and could handle himself physically, and yet he had always been worried about his emotional side.. He had lost so much in his life, and he knew the man couldn’t handle losing her again. 

“She is in the shower now, once I have mine, we will sit down and talk about everything, but I just have a feeling this time Danny, it’s different then the other times she came back.. I know you worry about me okay, but I also know why I couldn’t work out the whole dating thing with Brooke and Emma, even Lynn and that was because the whole time, I was not over Catherine”. 

He took a breath and smiled softly, “Seeing her again on that plane Danny.. my heart was racing, my stomach was filled with the same nervous energy I felt when I first realised I had romantic feelings towards her. I love her Danny, she is the woman I’ve always loved, the one I’ve always wanted to marry and to start a family with.. Maybe this is our time to put ourselves first.. We have put our careers first our whole adult lives”. 

Danny was silent for a moment while he listened to Steve, “I want you to be happy Steve, you are my best friend, and my brother, it’s why I tried to help you with the whole dating thing because I wanted to see you happy, I love Catherine, I think she is amazing, you know that.. I always thought you were your best version with her around.. Just take it slow, make sure you both want the same things, make sure she wants out of the CIA”. 

Hearing the shower turn off, he smiled softly, imagining Catherine naked in there, towel drying off, and getting dressed. “That is what we will be talking about, making sure we both want the same things.. Seeing my Mom die, I don’t want to die before I get a chance to be a husband and a father Danny, I see how much joy being a father brings you, I want to experience that, but there is really only one person I want that with, and that is Cath”. 

They talked for a few more mins and then he told Danny to get some sleep and to give Eddie a kiss for him, and ended the call, walking into the room again as Catherine was walking out of the bathroom, dressed and finishing drying her hair, “Talking to Danny?”, she asked smiling softly at him, watching him put his phone down on the table. “Yeah, I told him you were here as well.. He was shall we say surprised..” 

She winced a little.. She remembered the conversation she had with him just after Kono and Adam’s wedding when she had promised to do right by Steve, “Happy surprised or bad surprised?”, she asked curiously, chuckling a little. “Good surprised, he loves you babe, and any thing that made you feel otherwise was just coming from a place of protection for me”. 

She smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips softly, the scent of her perfume and shampoo making him feel at home already, “I know, and I’m glad he is happy.. we gotta help him find someone as well, I personally think it’s Rachel but once we get home, we’ll see what we can do.. now you go have your shower and we’ll talk once you are out”. 

Watching him as he walked into the bathroom, she smiled happily.. She had already resigned from the CIA. She didn’t want to be Doris’s age and still be doing it, she wanted to be married and have a family and the only person she could envision doing that with was Steve. She brought the offical release letter from the CIA to say she had been let go of all duties effective immediately and that they thanked her for her service. She even got them to write out that she would never be requested or sequestered to resume active duties either.

She had a plan for her next phase of her life, go back to Hawaii with Steve, maybe start a small business of her own of some kind, teaching vulnerable kids how to defend themselves, maybe do some work with five-o, and most importantly enjoy semi-retirement with Steve. She had enough saved in the bank that she didn’t have to work full time and she knew Steve was the same, neither of them were big on materialistic things, long as they had a roof over their heads.. She just hoped he would be able to stay away from the CIA once she told him the truth about why they recruited her and forced her to lie to him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes.   
> I am still in awe at how well received this one has been. I am sorry it has taken a while to get the next update on this one done, I like to try to be equal with my stories and give them all a chance to be updated, but I couldn’t hold back on this next one. I hope you like it, including the little chat he had with Danny, the next chapter will be the big discussion between Catherine and Steve and why she joined the CIA. I actually really think going back and thinking on those scenes and reading interviews and posts that Peter Lenkov has said that this could be truly why she did join, that she was forced to join to keep Steve and the five-o team safe. I’m not sure if I can show you a link of the room they are staying in on here, but if you wanna know, PM me and I’ll send you a link.


	6. Chapter 6

The long hours on the plane had made her body begin to ache, but the heat of the water was doing her wonders now.. Though she knew she had a long talk with Steve ahead of her, she felt oddly relaxed for some reason.. Maybe it was knowing he had invited her to come with him, that he hadn’t pushed her away or told her to go when he saw her on the plane. It was that which made her hopeful this talk would go well. 

Stepping out of the shower after she had turned the taps off, she dried herself, and then reached for her bag which she had brought in with her.. Choosing a pair of loose fitting pants, and a tank top, she then quickly towel dried her hair and then opened the door to the bathroom, the steam from the room coming into the main room for a moment before it dissipated. 

She wasn’t going to worry about unpacking her bags quite yet seeing as Steve seemed to have some idea of what he wanted to do and where he wanted to go on this trip, and she didn’t want to unpack just to have to re-pack in a day or so, so she folded her clothes back up she had been wearing and put them in her bag for now. 

“Steve?”, she looked around the room not seeing him there, but then smiled as she saw movement on the balcony and heard him call out that he was out there. She put on his jacket that he had left on the back of a chair, and headed out, it was only early April but yet the night air was getting a little cool already in Australia. 

Sitting on the table was a carton of beers and she sat down at the chair opposite him, watching him open two of the beer bottles, and then handed her one.. He took a slow deliberate sip and then rested the beverage on his thigh, his other hand rubbing along his other thigh nervously. 

“Are you, I mean.. have you”, he stopped for a moment, trying to get the wording right for what he wanted to say.. He took a breath and leaned forward, “have you left the CIA Catherine?” He needed to know that, It was a huge thing for him, it had driven a wedge between them and right when he needed to start thinking about his life in a different way and settling down, he didn’t want to get invested in this only for her to leave again.. 

Taking a sip of her own beer, she listened to him, and pulled her chair a little closer to his so she could reach out and take his hand in hers. “I’ve left the CIA Steve, for good”. She knew she had to make sure that nothing she had done within the CIA could come back to her later on to haunt her, and so she had put measures in place and managed to get people high up in the agency to sign documents stating she didn’t need to ever be called for service again, nor would there be any ramifications or consequences of anything she had done, and another important one.. 

Steve McGarret and the rest of five-o were to be left alone, and never to be bothered by the agency again.. Catherine knew Steve didn’t trust the CIA, never had and especially after the way they treated his mother, and how Greer had betrayed him, and then Catherine joining.. She wanted them out of his hair for good. 

She let that sink in and while he was processing that, she figured it was a good time to continue, “Truth is Steve.. I never wanted to join the CIA to start with”. It was true, they recruited her when she was in Afghanistan but she never wanted to join.. She was all but forced to join.. She was no longer in the Navy so she shouldn’t have even been in that part of the world again, and then the CIA had a grudge against Steve.. 

“What are you talking about Catherine?”, he asked with a frown, his eyebrows furrowing, looking a little confused.. He recalled back to their conversation on the front porch of his head, and now it all began to make sense, the way she cried, told him she would always love him, the way she didn’t bat an eye when he said he couldn’t wait any longer for her.. 

She sighed, sitting back in her seat and taking a long drink of her beer, “The CIA intercepted me while I was in Afghanistan yes, however, they coerced me into joining the agency.. It was not long after you killed that agent who had put set up five-o, when you and Danny were trapped under that building when it was rigged to blow.. They knew I was in the country illegally and yet they knew I wouldn’t have gone along based on them threatening me on that alone, so they told me if I didn’t join, they would take down five-o by whatever means necessary”. 

When she saw that Steve was about to protest, she continued.. “Steve, I wasn’t going to let that happen.. You know I couldn’t go to you as much as I wanted to.. I had to keep quiet about it or the deal was off, and they would have either killed you or made sure you were all in prison and five-o disbanded for good”. He knew she was right and he would have done the same thing if he was her in shoes even if it had killed him to join such a corrupt agency. 

He leant forward and took her hand, it still hurt remembering the day she left, the day he got the ring and was going to propose to her, but it all made sense now.. “I know it doesn’t change the way you felt at the time when I took off again, and I know we have a lot of work to put in and a lot of trust to be rebuilt but I wanted you to know, I did it all for you and our family, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat if I had to”. 

Nodding his head, he smiled softly.. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Catherine… I had to admit, I was surprised when I learnt you were really with the CIA and not in Nepal where you said you were going, but now I understand why.. You did what I would have done if it was the other way around and while yes there are things we need to work on, and trust to be built back up, I wouldn’t have wanted you to come along with me if I didn’t want us to get back on track with our relationship”. 

It made her feel better to hear him say those words.. She broke something special between them when she left, and she wanted to do whatever she could now to get things back on track with them both and hearing him say that he would have done the same thing, and that he was willing to get their relationship back to where he was, and hopefully go further. It showed he still loved her enough to give their love a second chance at a happy ending. 

“I’ll admit, I wasn’t sure how you would feel knowing all of that.. but you are taking it surprisingly well”. She knew him, and knew how much the CIA had caused him trouble over the last ten years since he had begun investigating into his mother’s /fake/ death, and rattling cages. “The old you would have been jumping up and making a counter move against the CIA, and now.. you are a lot more calmer and rational”. 

Chuckling as he took a sip of his beer, he nodded.. “I’ll admit, my first thought was to plan a move against them.. They have caused me so much grief and heartache, not only did I lose my mother to them, I also lost the one person I wanted to settle down with to them, so that was on my mind.. but then I remembered back to when you told me you were out for good.. Did you mean that?” 

Standing up, she set her beer back down on the table, and walked over to him, perching herself on to his lap, and gazing into his eyes, her hands moving to rest in his hair, “I mean it Sailor.. I’ve managed to get the Director of the CIA to sign documents to say I wouldn’t be called back to active duty ever, and that this was the end of them trying to blackmail you and your team.. It’s over Steve.. we can live the way we want to live without fear of me having to leave again or one of us being a target again”. 

Taking a breath in at the scent of her perfume, he smiled, “That’s the reason why I’m not already organising a flight back to America.. There’s no point going after them now if they have sworn to leave us alone, long as I have you, then I don’t need to chase after a silly vendetta.. They have taken so much from me already.. I’ve got you now, and I’m not going to waste this second chance with you over hurt feelings”. 

Without saying another word, he leant in closer and captured her lips with his own, letting out a soft moan when she kissed back, deepening the kiss, they may have a long way still to go, but he had lost so much in his life already.. It was now time to enjoy his life and not look back for once.. Standing up with Catherine still in his arms, he walked them back into the hotel room, closing the sliding door behind him, neither one breaking from the kiss, this was their second chance, and he wasn’t planning on letting anyone take that away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:   
> Sorry for leaving this one for so long, but It’s been busy and just haven’t had a chance.. I had other ones to do first but wanted get this one done since this one seems to be fairly popular right now.. I am really loving where this story is going and I really hope I continue to do this justice and get right for you all. I’m extremely happy with how this chapter went and I’m looking forward to the next one as well. Thank you all again for the amazing support and encouragement.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking back inside the hotel, her heart was a lot lighter and happier now she had gotten all of that out.. She felt that it had been weighing on her mind for so long, and now he finally knew she hadn’t walked out on him, but rather had done what she needed to do in order protect the only man she had ever truly loved. 

Sure she had dated before, and she knew he had as well, but none of them ever felt right.. Not like it felt with Steve.. Even Billy, she knew in her heart he wasn’t her endgame. From the moment she laid eyes on Steve McGarrett all those years ago, she knew it was him.. They had taken the very long way around to get to this point now, but they never did things like normal couples did and that suited her just fine. 

Locking the door when she walked in, she took a breath, sighing in relief.. He didn’t hate he for what she had told him, and more importantly, he understood as well.. It’s why she fell in love with him back then and why she fell even more in love with him now.. His understanding and knowing her so well. 

“Penny for your thoughts Cath?”, Steve could see the wheels turning in her head and could sense she had more to say.. It was always like that with them.. He was already under the covers and tapped on the side of the bed that was empty to beckon her over to him. She smiled as she pulled the hair tie from around her wrist and began to tie up her hair, walking towards the bed as she did. 

Sitting down on the bed, she turned to face him, “I’m just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life Steve and how I’m not going to take us for granted anymore.. I want us to finally settle down and have that life we always dreamed of”. Taking her hand, he smiled back and squeezed, pulling her closer to him. “We will.. I promise we will Catherine.. We deserve that”. With that, he leaned in, his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply, her own hand coming to rest on his wrist as she kissed him back with a passion she had always only experienced with Steve. 

Moving slightly, Steve moved them to a laying position, him slightly over the top of her as they kissed, his free hand moving down to her thigh and back up. He hadn’t had sex in a very long time, and he had always missed being with her.. The sex with Catherine was always so amazing because it wasn’t about just pleasing each other in a sexual manner, it was about a connection, and furthering that bond they had with each other.. It was about showing her he loved her. 

As tired as they both were from the long flight and uncomfortable seats, this was something they both not only wanted, but really needed.. It was one thing for Steve to tell her he accepted her apology and was on board with working towards a happy future for them, it was another to fee it in his touches and kisses, and feeling him inside her made it feel real for her.. Catherine had not had sex since the last time they had sex with each other, she had tried to date but it never got that far for her because it was always Steve she wanted to feel inside her, not any other man. 

Continuing to make out for a while longer and a little heavy petting, they managed to undress each other, both naked, Catherine smiling as she laid underneath Steve’s rock hard body, moving her head to meet his in a searing heated kiss as his hands mapped out her body, wanting to commit every inch of her to memory once more, her legs wrapping around his, her own hands running down his back, her fingernails grazing down his sides. 

His heart, mind and body knew what he wanted.. all this time, they were all lined up… all in perfect harmony, It was only his own insecurities that had allowed him to not seek her out before now but now that he was with her, he wasn’t going to let her slip away again. Gipping his cock in his hand, he stroked his hardening cock a few times before he guided it to her entrance, slowly sliding in, inch by inch till he was all the way inside her, both of them eyes wide open and not able to take their eyes off each other, both breathing heavily and moaning softly. 

It was Catherine that broke the silence with a soft moan, calling his name out, “Ohh Steve”, her hips bucking up towards his, slowly and steady, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again, “I’ve missed you Cath’, he whispered softly, leaning down to capture her lips with his own, thrusting inside her, breathing in deeply, his body trembling, “Ohh, god, I’ve missed you too Steve, please don’t stop”, she whispered back as they moved together, their bodies aching for a release, but happy to go slow and show each other how much they loved one another.

The build up was amazing and incredible, their bodies fitting perfectly together, melding together like they were meant be, their moans getting louder, starting to move a little faster, sweat beginning to drip down their skin, her legs wrapping around his waist to push him further inside her, “Mmm ohh god Cath”, he knew he was getting close and he wouldn’t last much longer, his legs were aching, his whole body was tensing up, his movements getting harder and faster, “Mm ohh yeah, god Catherine”. 

Catherine knew herself she wouldn’t last much longer either, she was close to the edge having not had sex in years, her moaning getting louder and her breathing heavier. “Ohh god Steve, yesss baby, right there.. Ohh god, yessss”, she gripped him tight, breathing in a deep breath, her finger nails clawing their way down his back, just about leaving marks on his skin, the pleasure and pain of having her nails scratching down his back was enough to send him into a lust filled climax, his muscles tensing up and burning, breathing heavily as he came deep inside her, their bodies moving together, holding onto tight, “Ohh god Catherine, yess god Cath, Cath, ohh godddd baby”. 

The moment Catherine felt Steve cum, her own body buzzed with excitement, his finger slowly sliding inside her and stimulating her clit, her skin on fire and feeling an overload of senses, hips moving with his as she held him tighter, panting against his ear, eyes closing when she felt him lick and suck on her neck, moaning getting louder, calling his name as she exploded, her juices trailing down her thighs and her body humming with pleasure, her skin tingling, “Ohh god Steve, please”, she whimpered softly, her voice begging him not to stop as he continued pounding into her slow and steady.

The two continued slowly making love, slowing down their movements and trying to catch their breaths, Steve couldn’t help but say, “We might need to clean up together in the morning in that big luxurious bath”.. Humming softly and giggling, she nodded her head.. “Mmmm it looks big enough for two, I can’t wait to try it out”, she whispered back leaning into kiss him softly and slowly, still moving together, her clit still being stimulated by his finger, his cock buried inside her still, “I can’t wait either babe”, he smiled back, gazing into her eyes as they laughed at the sound of their neighbours who had suddenly started making more noise, trying to compete with them.

Pulling out slowly, he smirked as he kissed his way slowly down her sweat drenched chest and stomach, never leaving her gaze, his hands pushing her legs apart, “what do you say we show them who’s better at love making”, he whispered, having kissed and sucked on her thighs before burying his head between her legs, “Ohh god Sailor”, she moaned louder, completely unintentional feeling his warm wet tongue lapping up her juices and sucking other clit, her hand on the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair, “ohh god yess Steve, Mmm right there baby, Mmmhhmmm don’t stop, ohh god don’t stop”. 

Feeling his tongue against her clit, and his fingers sliding in and out of her, she moaned louder, knees going between pushing against his head gently to spreading out again, her back arching off the bed, closing her eyes, her over sensitive clit at it’s climatic point once more, her heart racing inside her chest, and then it happened again.. She exploded, her juices spilling out over her thighs and into his mouth, crying out louder for him as she came, her pussy throbbing and her body trembling as she gripped his hair tight, pushing him gently further into her, Steve making sure to get every little drop of her tasty juices like he was a hungry man in search of water. 

Once he was finished, he made his way back up, kissing her skin, loving how she got goosebumps, making sure to kiss every single scar he could see, including the ones he didn’t know the story of till he was back up to her lips, kissing her heatedly and passionately, moaning softly, pulling her closer into his arms at the same time she was pulling the covers back up over them, “Now that was the most amazing makeup sex I think we have ever had Sailor”, she giggled softly when she had pulled away to gaze in his eyes, “I think you are right there Lieutenant, then again.. when has sex with us ever been anything less then amazing”. 

Smirking, she kissed him again, and took a breath in deeply, feeling relaxed and sated, his eyes already closing but before he fully succumbed to sleep, she couldn’t help but whisper, “I love you Commander”,to which he got a smile on his face, whispering back, “I love you Lieutenant”. The two of them falling into a deep sleep, both of them excited for the coming days to see where their journey would take them, knowing that eventually they would find themselves back home in Hawaii where they belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes
> 
> First and foremost, I want to thank everyone who has read my stories and supported my writing. It means a lot to me that people take joy in what I write, I feel so honoured to write for these characters and that so many people enjoy them. I am sorry I was away for so long. My Grandfather died at the end of June and so I put all my writing on hiatus while I took some time to process and grieve with my family. I also didn’t what my sadness to impact my writing at all, so I decided a break would be a good idea. I am back now and I’m going to start to update my stories. I have three to add on, and then tomorrow I’ll try to work on some more of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up in the mornings, it had been instinct to reach out for Catherine, and he smiled softly, feeling her there beside him.. It had been hard most mornings to wake up to nothing except the emptiness beside him but now he had her right there beside him and he enjoyed the feeling of her body next to his. 

Part of him did still wonder how long she would be there by his side when he woke up, but he knew he needed to not stress about this now when he was waking up in a beautiful country with his amazing and beautiful girl by his side. 

It wasn’t that long ago that he had been talking to Lincoln about how Catherine Rollins was his girl, was being the operative word and he had been wistful knowing he hadn’t heard from her in a while, and now he was able to call her his girl in a current tense again and it made him incredibly happy.

Pressing his lips against her shoulder as he moved closer to her and snuggled in, he thought back to their previous nights activities. “Last night was perfect wasn’t it?”, Catherine’s voice was soft and light and still a little sleepy, “Mmm it certainly was perfect.. I keep replaying it in my mind over and over”, he answered her in his own soft voice. 

Feeling her turn in his arm, he gazed into her eyes and smiled softly, “Good Morning Lieutenant”, moving closer to him, she rubbed her nose against his and their lips met, barely touching at first but then she grinned and whispered back, “Good Morning Commander”, then their lips touched and they kissed deeply, their bodies pressed close to each other, letting out a soft moan before pulling away slightly, “So, I was thinking.. once we do some sight seeing, we could go to some secluded place, stay in a cabin for a while, get away from civilisation for a bit?”

Nodding her head she smiled, “Mmm, long as I’m with you”, he chuckled and leaned in, kissing her softly, “Ohh you will be with me, I’m not letting you go anywhere without me again”. 

Two hours later, they were up after showering and had breakfast and were on their way out the door. As much as Steve would love to stay in bed with her all day and night, he didn’t come to Australia just to stay in the hotel and not see any part of the country. “So, where are we headed to Sailor?”, she asked him as he lead her out to the car. 

He knew that she loved the opera and had always wanted to go to the Sydney Opera house so he smiled cheekily, “You’ll see when we get there”. Once they had been to the opera, he wanted to take her out to lunch at a fancy restaurant attached to the opera house and then maybe do some shopping, and perhaps the Sydney Aquarium and then in the evening something they had both always talked about doing but never thought they would, go for a night time bridge climb on the Sydney harbour bridge. 

“So it’s a surprise then.. I guess I can deal with that”, he chuckled at that as he went to open her door for her, “You will love it, I promise”. Just before she got in the car, she smiled, leaned into him and gave him a sweet kiss.. “Knowing you and your niche for knowing what I like, I am sure I will”. 

Once they arrived at their destination, and had parked the car, she began to realise where they might be going as they walked up closer to the opera house.. Stopping for a moment, her hands moving to her mouth, and she looked over at him.. “You remembered!”, she gasped happily taking her hands away from her mouth to move towards him and wrap her arms around him. 

He smiled softly and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her a little closer. “I’ve never forgotten anything Catherine”. After standing around for a moment just being in the moment with each other, he pulled away and took her hand in his, “Shall we?’, he asked her smiling softly as she nodded and they began walking again heading towards the opera house. 

Though the opera was boring to Steve, he couldn’t help but kept gazing over at Catherine, loving that she was completely enthralled in it and knowing and seeing she was happy was all he needed. Her eyes never once left the stage, though her hand remained in his the whole time, and he thought back to when Danny had asked what he was looking for and he said peace.. Sitting here in a whole different country with his girl by his side at a place where she had wanted to see and experience for a long time ever since she was a child and he was finally giving her that opportunity.. This was peace in his eyes.. This was his peace, seeing that smile and look of contentment on her face. 

A few hours later….

It was late afternoon and the two of them were now back on their way to their hotel room to get ready to go out to dinner, and then Steve was going to take her on the bridge climb, though like the opera house, she didn’t know about it yet as well. They were laughing all the way to their room and people walking by them couldn’t help but stop to glance at the young couple who looked very much in love. 

“Soo.. do we have time to..” Catherine spoke softly, her eyes shining happily “you know”, she continued gesturing with her head towards the door, and as he opened the door, he chuckled and kissed her softly, moaning a little as she followed him in and he pressed her again against the door, effectively closing it. “Mmmm as much as I’d love to take some time for”, he raised his eyebrows, “that kind of fun, we should get ready for dinner and our night out but…”, he continued to press himself against her body, “if we are quick, maybe we can have some fun in the shower”. 

Nodding her head, and grinning from ear to ear as she giggled, and kissed him deeply, “Mmmm ohh I can be quick Sailor when I need to be”. He smirked and chuckled, “That is one thing that I love about you Cath”, he whispered as he kissed her back softly, their kissing growing heated and more passionate, soft moans escaping their lips. 

Stepping into the shower a few moments later, shivering at the feel of the warmth of the water on her skin, she smiled feeling Steve’s naked wet body pressed against her back, her eyes closing, neck tilting to let Steve access her neck better when she felt him kissing her neck. “Mmmm Steve”, his hands moved to her hips, his arousal growing, her hair getting wet under the spray of the shower, leaning the back of her head on his shoulder. 

His fingers moved down her body and she let out a soft moan as he gripped his hard cock, stroking himself to full hardness for a moment before sliding into her slowly from behind, rubbing her clit with his fingers. “Ohh god Cath, you feel so good”, he whispered in a low voice, slowly thrusting in and out of her, his lips moving down her shoulder to her back, her hands resting on the wall of the shower to keep herself up, her body shivering and trembling just slightly. 

“Ohhh god Steve, don’t stop, please”, she moaned a little louder, breathing heavier, her hips rocking against his as he moved inside her, both of their hearts racing.. Every single time with her felt special and like their first time back when the first made love.. Even if it was just a quickie in the shower, or a long drawn out night of love making, it always made him feel connected to her. 

Moving inside her a little faster now, his breathing getting more heavier as well, the warmth of the water on his back, fingers rubbing her clit in a more frenzied way, she turned her head and met his lips in a searing heated kiss, their bodies pressed against each other, both reaching their climax at the same time, both moaning each other’s names, panting, Catherine’s body tensing up and shaking, Steve panting and breathing harder, slowly down a little and kissing her, “Mmmm I love you Cath”, he whispered softly, opening his eyes, “I love you too Steve”, she breathed in and sighed happily looking back into his eyes. 

Once they were dressed and ready, they headed out again, the bridge climb began at five in the evening and went for roughly two to three hours, and so Steve had decided since they had a late lunch, they would do the bridge climb first and then get dinner afterwards knowing that their were nice restaurants in Sydney open later. “So, where we going now Sailor?”, her voice had a hint of curiosity as she spoke and he chuckled, “Let me guess”, she continued”, walking backwards to the car to face him, “It’s a surprise”. 

He had been considering it, but he smirked, and raised his eye brows.. “Well, I was going to but as soon as we get to a certain point, you will realise”. It was a chilly afternoon, and he waited till they were in the car, and was warming it up till he let her know., reaching into his pocket to get the tickets out, “It’s just something we always promised each other we would do together one day if we got the chance to”. 

He handed her the tickets and waited for her reaction, delighted when she took them and squealed softly, finding himself wrapped around her body as she held him, “We’re really doing this? We’re gonna do the Harbour bridge climb?”, her voice this time was excited and as she pulled away to sit in her seat, he chuckled and nodded, “We’re really gonna do it Lieutenant”, he saw the smile on her face and couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with her. This is side of their relationship that they never really got to experience before, the just having fun and not having to worry about work getting in the way. 

They got to their destination and parked in the carpark before heading inside to get signed in and get ready and their initiation done. Catherine was smiling wide the whole evening, it had been her dream to one day do this, and here she was getting to finally live out that dream with the love of her life. 

Taking around two hours to get to the top summit, it was a good thing that both of them still kept in shape and trained daily, because it was a hard slog, and it was certainly going to wear them both out by the end of the evening, but it was something they both were enjoying, the wind was blowing and it was a clear night, the harbour was still and though there were several others joining them for the climb, it still felt intimate to them at the same time. 

“Wow, this is amazing”, Catherine smiled taking in the scene before her, her eyes travelling all over the place to get a good view, sadly no cameras or phones were allowed on the climb, mainly for your own protection in case it was dropped, but this was worth committing to memory. “It sure is”, Steve’s soft voice answered, however he was busy gazing at Catherine when he said that, he never realised just how much they both needed this now, “I can’t believe we’re finally here”, he added, as she turned to look at him, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. “I know.. we always said we would, I never thought it would happen but here we are.. I love you so much Sailor”.

Kissing her back gently, he smiled softly not realising the offical bridge climb photographer was taking candid photos of everyone as well as posed ones as well, and took a few shots of them looking into each others eyes and kissing each other, before asking if they wanted to pose for a photo. Steve had thought of proposing here, but after thinking it through, he wanted it to be a more intimate moment with the two of them, and not other strangers around to watch it happen. If anyone else should see first hand, it was their Ohana. 

It was a little after nine pm when they were finally back in the car, their purchased photos with them, and Catherine sighed happily, Steve’s hand on her thigh as he started the car, they were both hungry and exhausted at the same time, “How bout we go grab some take away?”, neither of them were dressed to go out anywhere fancy as they had to wear clothes that were comfortable for the climb and both were too exhausted to sit in a restaurant for a long period of time.. It had been a huge day and both were satisfied and happy, “Sounds good to me… How bout once we have had dinner, we head back to the hotel and get in that bath, relax out our muscles for the evening before heading to bed for the night?”

Chuckling at that, he knew it would end up in a love making session in the bath, but he also knew there was nothing more he would rather do then make love to his beautiful girl after the amazing day they had together. The next few days they would do some more things in the city and then he was going to take her to a place called the Blue Mountains and stay in a cabin there for a few days and visit a place there called the three sisters. 

Also on the itinerary was travelling to each of the states and territories as well and spend a few days in each state, doing as much as they could. He knew the team would be fine without him while he was away, Danny was his number one backup, so it was between Danny and Lincoln to keep the team going without him while he was away and he knew they would do just fine. 

Though he knew at some point that he would need to speak to Danny and the rest of the team at some point to inform them that he wanted to reinstate Catherine as a member of the task force but for now he was happy to let the team be and let himself and Catherine finally have time to themselves, as he looked over at her from the drivers seat, he smiled, finally able to feel that peace he had been searching for and he knew this was it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes.   
> Thanks again to you all for your continued support, I am sorry I haven’t been updating as regularly as I wish to be, life gets in the way however I am so happy to bring this latest update on Perfect. It was harder then I first thought, sending two Americans to my own country, because as much as I love the country I was born into and raised in, there is so much of it and there is so much that they can do and see so I am going to focus on a few states of Australia and do a couple little things in each state, and then I think I’ll flash back later on down the track and they can ‘remember’ other moments in Australia. I thought the Opera House and the Sydney Bridge Climb were two very iconic things to do whilst in Sydney.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes
> 
> Well, well, well.. It all turned out sooo amazing in my opinion.. I really loved how it ended and that we as fans and as fan fiction writers can add on and imagine what comes next. As soon as I saw her face in it at the end on the plane, I got the inspiration to do this story. I’m always going to follow up my Winds of change/One for sorrow version where she came back to Steve when Doris died, but since we McRoll fans got our wish for Catherine and a happy McRoll ending, I thought I’d also do a version where it follows on from after the show.. The title for this story came from Ed Sheeran’s Perfect, and as soon as I watched this episode, it felt perfect so I can think of no better title for it. 
> 
> As always, it is a McRoll story first and foremost, however I am going to keep everyone up to date with what I think the five-o taskforce is doing, and how their stories are going to continue. I feel as though five-o wasn’t disbanded like many thought it would be, it was left as it was, kind of how when Steve left to go find Shelbourne at the end of season two, and came back in season three and I feel that Lincoln Cole will remain on the island and help Danny and Lou as the senior guys now. I do feel sad for how Danny’s character was left, however I do feel I understand why Peter Lenkov went in the direction he did with Steve. 
> 
> As always, hit me up with ideas, things you might wanna see the team up to, this is quite obviously going to be a very different story then that of the Winds of change/One for Sorrow verse, any ideas or suggestions on any of my stories, let me know.. If you want to chat about how the show ended, don’t hesitate to message me. I’m really excited it ended this way because as sad as it was to see it end, it makes me feel more creative as a writer as well.


End file.
